


[Podfic] Not Easily Conquered

by wtfrenchtoast



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfrenchtoast/pseuds/wtfrenchtoast
Summary: “Ladies and gentlemen of the jury,” Peggy says, “These are the times that try men’s souls.”





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Easily Conquered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289208) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



> This was such a privilege to read and record - I have so much awe and respect for these authors. Thank you for creating and sharing such a masterpiece! I hope you enjoy listening as much as I had fun recording. 
> 
> There are podfics of the first two parts of the NEC series! Once I figure out how to link them somehow I will add them here as well. 
> 
> Please pardon my dismal attempts at Russian pronunciation. The limits of Google Translate and my linguistic ability are very apparent here.

Download mp3 [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YgwFfhXj2BQ9_l3_DNRRB6BMfb2tDyTF/view?usp=sharing) (1:01:52)


	2. Part 2

Download mp3 (44:44) [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12F-7nVSTCgifldEpBAv9xhBEcM3M_Kci/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Part 3

Download mp3 (38:10) [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jTGMmX9RA-L8e2BumhChIXu4W2S4-la4/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Part 4

Download mp3 (32:31) [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GKS6jyZNuk9Gq97pXnfBLe5HuHL-4NmC/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Part 5

Download mp3 (38:54) [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-hY4MdBMnvt2dwQFtNkU5aazgw1M_KTt/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Part 6

Download mp3 (39:48) [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uxV37AwvYw5i7IaSeMoMdoPUU6bxMto6/view?usp=sharing)


	7. Part 7

Download mp3 (42:13) [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NoHgQ-HwvaOZOYp5d9q5YSLmGAE1Ssiq/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
